tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ba Nee O'Carolan
Ba Nee O'Carolan is one of Jerrica Benton's foster girls. Biography Ba Nee was born in An Lộc sometime after her mother's village was attacked and her parents got separated. Some years later, her mother's health started to deteriorate and soon she was facing her impending death. However, she was still able to tell Ba Nee to look for her father, an American ex-soldier who fought in the Vietnam war who's main distinctive feature was that he had red hair. Later, Ba Nee has trouble with her eyesight and Jerrica took her to an eye doctor. He told Jerrica that Ba Nee has a degenerative eye condition, possibly inherited by her parents, and that if she didn't have eye surgery immediately, she'd become completely blind within a matter of months or even weeks, with the eye operation costing $250,000. Due to the success of the Jem and The Holograms' movie, Starbright, Ba Nee was able to have the surgery, regained her eyesight -- and she also got to see the movie. Later still, Ba Nee believed a performer by the name of Randy James was her real father because he had red hair and at some point he visited Vietnam. However, it turned out that, much to Ba Nee's dismay, Randy couldn't possibly be him as he left Vietnam years before she was born. After coping with this fact, both remained good friends. At some point Ba Nee gave Roxy a book to learn how to read when it was discovered that she was illiterate. Eventually it was discovered that Ba Nee's biological father is Martin O'Carolan, who was a soldier in Vietnam in 1976 and is still alive. He and Kieu Chinh got married in the middle of the war and he arranged for her to be taken to a safe place after Kieu Chinh's village was seized by Vietnamese soldiers. It was the last time they ever saw each other. Martin suffered from amnesia after taking a severe hit to the head and was brought to the Veterans Administration Hospital to recover after the war ended and he was rescued. Ba Nee left Starlight House to go live with Martin and was given a big farewell party where The Stingers and even The Misfits showed up. Appearance Ba Nee is an 39 year old woman of Asian-American descent. She has pitch-black, long straight hair and can usually be seen wearing her distinctive pink dress fashioned in an Oriental-like cut with abstract-pattern decorations. She usually wears a pink bow on her hair and has a red ribbon tied around her waist as a matter of belt. The bottom of her dress ends up in a Bermuda shorts-like design. Personality Ba Nee is a sweet-mannered woman who loves to draw and read all kinds of books. She is smart, kind and cares about the people around her. She has a positive attitude and is optimistic. Songs sung by Ba Nee *A Father Should Be Gallery Artworks Ba Nee, Ashley & Krissie - Starlight Girls - 01.png|'Ba Nee', Ashley and Krissie Trivia *Ba Nee was born in 1977. *Ba Nee was one of the three Starlight Girls to be adapted into a doll. *Ba Nee had a rare, degenerative and recessive eye condition that almost caused her to go blind. *Ba Nee has had two bad experiences in a zoo. First she fell down into a bear cage while she was running away from Jerrica, Randy and the rest of the Starlight Girls in tears. The second time, Andy Martin kidnapped her and took her to an abandoned zoo. *Ba Nee is the only character in the series to get a concluded storyline. *Ba Nee sang "A Father Should Be" twice in the series. *Ba Nee is the most featured out of all of the Starlight Girls in the series. *Ba Nee is among the youngest out of all of the Starlight Girls, being 8 at the beginning of the series and 9 in the final episode. *Ba Nee reveals during a conversation with Randy James that she was born in An Lộc, Vietnam. It is never explained how she made it to the United States and at a very young age. *Pop singer Ari Gold provided Ba Nee's singing voice for the song "A Father Should Be". References * Ba Nee @ Jem Wiki ::''This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Jem & The Holograms Wiki Category:Locations Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Siblings Category:Starlight Girls Category:Humans